


Roadtrip

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: The Crystal Gems go on a road trip. Somehow the topic of queerness comes up, and it turns out that none of them are straight.





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Reasoning behind headcanons:   
> -Amethyst is gay and ace because all gems are lesbians and her colour scheme perfectly matches the ace pride flag (as explained in earlier stories)  
> -Garnet is aroace because she says three's a crowd (explained in First Kiss)  
> -Ruby is a lesbian because HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN THE SHOW OF COURSE SHE'S A LESBIAN  
> -Peridot is questioning and possibly aro because I honestly cannot decide what my headcanon for her is

"Peri! Are you coming or not?"  
"I'm coming!" snapped the younger girl, running outside to the van.  
Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Dude, I said to bring a small bag for things that you absolutely couldn't fit in your pockets, not your whole house!"  
She looked around at the Crystal Gems. She herself and Smoky just had their phones in their pockets on the grounds that if their family was renting the van and their dad was driving (they didn't even have a car, but Amethyst wanted this road trip more than anything) then it should be everyone else's responsibility to bring food and water. Rose had a magenta backpack much smaller than the one she used for school, Pearl had a yellow handbag, and Bismuth was just keeping her stuff in enough pockets to make one wonder if she had sewn pockets onto her clothes. Even Garnet, who was known for always bringing way too much stuff to school (the reason she gave was that Ruby had a habit of forgetting things, but this failed to explain the fact that every time the math teacher asked for calculators she would spend ten minutes searching before inevitably emptying her bag on the table to reveal at least three toy cats), had just brought her normal school bag.  
And then there was Peridot, standing there with an overly large backpack, a sleeping bag tied to her belt somehow, holding in one hand a laptop case and in the other the bag she normally used to carry her PE clothes to school.  
"I like to be prepared."  
"Well," said Smoky. "that ain't fittin' in the van. Choose one bag."  
Peridot growled and, giving Smoky a look that would make even the most oblivious see her fury, dumped all her bags on the floor and ran into the van with her laptop case.  
Soon the van was moving, and as teenagers tend to do, the Crystal Gems started talking. It was all meaningless chatter, mostly about how annoying the teachers were or how much homework they had or how Peridot couldn't remember the name of that show that was a reality show and also a cartoon and there was a dude who was obsessed with the number nine and his girlfriend was a goth and there was a hot Spanish dude inside a robot (none of the others had a clue what she was on about, and a few suspected that it wasn't even a real show).  
Until Amethyst changed the whole direction of the conversation with one question.  
"Hey, do you guys think queer-ness can run in a family?"  
Bismuth shrugged. "I dunno, why?"  
Amethyst nervously rubbed her arm. "No reason..."  
Smoky chuckled. "Why would you be asking if you were straight, Ammy? Come on, we're twins! You can tell me anything!"  
Amethyst blushed. "Fine, I'm gay and ace. But don't tell anyone!"  
"Who would we tell?" asked Pearl. "Half of the people at the school probably don't even know what asexual means."  
"Well, I'm pretty sure being queer can run in a family." said Garnet, grinning. Everyone in the class knew that Garnet was aroace, even though most of them didn't know what aroace meant because her response to questions was invariably telling the asker to Google it, and most of the class was much too lazy to do that. But what they did understand was that Garnet's sister Ruby was a lesbian- they knew this due to the incident in PE class when they had joined up with a year seven class to play baseball and Ruby and Sapphire had stopped the game halfway through to kiss.  
"I doubt it," said Sugilite. "Sardonyx and I are straight."  
"Wait a sec," asked Bismuth. "If you're gay and ace, doesn't that mean that none of the Crystal Gems are straight?"  
"Peridot," said Garnet, casually pointing to the blonde girl.  
Peridot blushed; ever since the conversation started she had been hoping to God that nobody would mention her or ask her opinion until they were talking about something else. "Well, actually...I'm not really sure what I am. Like, I know girls are sexy, but I can't ever remember having a crush on someone, and I'm not sure how I feel about boys..."  
"That's okay," encouraged Garnet. "It might take you a while to work out your identity."  
"Try being gay," advised Bismuth. "Boys are stupid."  
Rose shrugged. "I think both genders are equally stupid."  
Smoky grinned. "Well, they say two wrongs don't make a right, and I guess I'm living proof that _that's_ true!"


End file.
